Generally, file systems store a variety of files in directories, folders, and sub-folders. A user that has access to the file system can read, write, delete, or otherwise manage such files. In some cases, it may be desirable to have the ability to set permissions for one or more files. For example, multiple users may have access to the same file system. A first user may have created a first file and may desire that other users that have access to the file system cannot read, write, or delete the first file. Thus, the first user can access the properties of the first file and set the appropriate permissions.